Signs of Change
by TwistedPayne
Summary: Book One of Unbroken Promise Series. A change of heart can open more doors. And when a promise is made, it is up to the keeper of the oath to fulfill it. When one change of heart was brave enough to fulfill the oath it brings forth a number of changes that otherwise would not have been made possible beforehand.
1. Prologue

To note, this will be a series, kind of following parallel with the books from Philosopher's Stone until Deathly Hollows. Also, I have a long history of not updating for long periods of time. But at the flip side I also tend to update nearly everyday when I can't stop writing and the story itches to come out. Due to how much work I've put into these series already I am placing them into an account where hopefully I won't have any distractions and get side tracked. So please forgive me on all of these accounts.

That aside, please enjoy the dark and twisted ride you are about to endure. Welcome to my world.

Book One of the Unbroken Promise Series: Signs of Change

Prologue

Lucius Malfoy was by all accounts, a pureblood. He had the wealth that had been accomodated from ancestors of his family line, as well as the carefully written records of his pureblood status and careful marriage alliances (excluding any squibs or the few that married out of pureblood status line). To say Lucius Malfoy wasn't proud of his stature would be a crime. He was proud. He was proud of his bloodline, the wealth, the power, the idea of how superior he was over everyone else around him.

Perhaps this was what had attracted him to the Dark Lord in the first place.

He admits only to himself that some of it was due to pressure, since a majority of his family members were quick to sign up as Death Eaters. And that tiny, miniscule of doubt that he pushed aside at the beginning of the war grew until he could no longer ignore it. The realization that perhaps he made a mistake came the day his son was born. But alas, it still wasn't enough to shake him from the hold the Dark Lord had on him.

That was until Lucius heard news of the Longbottoms.

To see the madness take form in his sister in law terrified him to the core. The idea she would go to such great lengths of cruelty shook his boundaries. And it was like he had a moment of clarity after being deprived of sunlight for many years. And one look at his beautiful wife and he knew, he knew she felt the same terror. One look at their son and they both wondered how could they have done this.

He didn't understand why the torture of the Longbottoms brought forth his good conscious. He didn't understand why this one incident bothered him, other than perhaps it was due to the torture upon other purebloods. But he knew deep down that was simply just the way his mind tried to rationalize as when his heart knew better. The Longbottom boy would forever grow up without parents, a normal product of war. However, it was different when the parents were still technically breathing but not of their own sanity.

"What shall we do?" Narcissa whispered in a hush voice, so as not to disturb their small bundle. He knew she wanted so desperately to pick their boy up and hold him close in her arms.

Lucius came to his answer not a moment later. But he knew he had to act quickly. Being close to the Dark Lord and high up in the Death Eater numbers, he knew enough to understand what the man was doing and his next course of action would become. Without informing his wife where he was going Lucius left his family in the safety of the Malfoy Manor in favor for his search for the one wizard he knew would put a stop to the Dark Lord.

"Ah, Lucius Malfoy. To what do I owe this fine and unexpected visit?" Twinkling eyes studied him curiously.

Lucius paused when he caught movement from the corner of his eye. He turned in time to see someone lurking in the shadows. Dark eyes met his, and it took all of his willpower not to crumble from the hard gaze. Lucius' pale irises were supposed to have that effect, not coal black eyes of the common wealth.

 _Is this the mole the Dark Lord was so concerned about?_ Lucius couldn't help but wonder upon recognizing Snape.

"Would you care for a lemon drop?" Dumbledore inquired, and Lucius returned his attention to the elder wizard.

"No, thank you. And to answer for your earlier question, I am here to lend you information - "

"Under what circumstance are we supposed to believe your words are true?" Snape interjected, venom clear in his voice. Lucius narrowed his eyes at the fellow Death Eater, the mole within the Dark Lord's ranks, surprised.

"Aren't you high enough within the circle to know what the next course of action he will take? Are you not close to the mudblood Potter?" Something was wrong here, Lucius was sure of it.

Immediately Snape straightened as he stepped closer in an attempt to tower over Lucius. It didn't exactly work, for both men stood on near equal height. However, Lucius didn't have the broad shoulders and form that Snape had in comparison to his lithe structure. And if that wasn't intimidating enough, those dark eyes bore through his skull in a similar fashion of the Dark Lord's, as if Snape could see straight through him and knew him exactly for what he was in soul, mind, body and heart.

Lucius shivered ever so slightly under the gaze, but he summoned all of his willpower not to falter.

"The Potters are safe. I assure you he won't reach them." Snape snarled darkly.

"You actually think I was threatening them? I assure you, I am here to warn of their demise if you don't do anything to put a stop to it." Lucius felt cornered, as if he was the threat. Could they not understand how much he was risking coming here? Did they not understand the sacrifices he was making just by simply warning them in person?

"Tell me, Lucius. When and where will he strike next?" Snape pressured.

"I do not know the location of the Potters, I simply know that he is preparing to kill them." Lucius never strayed his eyes from the dark figure circling around him. Had Snape gone mad?

"How will he find them?" The young man stood to his left and behind him. Lucius felt the hairs rise on the back of his neck.

"I am afraid I do not know the answer to this, either." He didn't even think his own sister in law knew this detail. Ever since her torture session with the Longbottoms the Dark Lord had become quite withdrawn from many of his close numbers.

"Then your information is useless." The tone Snape had set off alarms everywhere within the pale Death Eater's mind.

"Dumbledore, if you would please hear me out. I may not know the key information of which you seek," Lucius focused on the headmaster with a pleading gaze. "However, I swear upon my son's life that the Dark Lord intends to make his move on the Potters. I do not know when or how. But he is making his move soon."

For a long moment the three men stood in utter silence. Lucius wasn't even sure if any of them were so much as breathing as they waited. Waited for what? A nod? Congratulations, a hand on the shoulder to commemorate his bravery to deliver a warning of the Dark Lord's next move, then a promise to protect his one and only reason for putting his neck out on the line in the first place?

"I thank you, Lucius, for informing me of this. I will consider your warning and see to it that the Potters remain safe." Dumbledore spoke softly after a long moment of tense silence.

 _That's it? That's all that he will do?_ _Does he not understand the gravity of the situation at hand?_

Disappointment and fury rose within his chest. Lucius came clean to the other side, and that was it? No, this would not do. If or when the Dark Lord found out about his betrayel, Lucius would not allow his sacrifice be in vain. He left Dumbledore with a different plan. It was a frantic one, he was improvising as he went along, but even Lucius understood that sometimes the improvised proved to be the best form of action.

"Narcissa, pack lightly. In fact, don't even pack. Take Draco and leave for the safe house." Lucius didn't give her any chance to question him. She must have sensed he had done something stupid, and it could bring danger right to them so she went along with what he told her to do. Once she gathered their son and a bag, Lucius called forth one of his house elves.

"Yes, master?" The small thing looked up with fearful, round eyes.

"Go with them. And whatever you do, protect my son. Do you understand, Dobby?" Lucius hissed with promise of punishment should the elf fail, and to drive the message even further his cane was pressing against the creature's chest so hard there would be bruising for a few days.

"Y-yes, master! Dobby will not fail!" The elf squeeked.

"Good. Narcissa, dear, before you leave," Lucius turned to his wife, hoping with all hope this wasn't the last time they spoke. Or that this wasn't the last time he set eyes on his young son.

 _I promise to protect you. I intend to fully keep it._

"Yes, Lucius?" She adjusted their squirming son to a better position, one hand soothing his back to soothe him to sweet slumber.

"Where can I find that ruffian cousin of yours?"

 _A Few Days Later..._

Confusion and chaos ensued shortly after He Who Must Not Be Named attacked and killed Lily and James Potter. It is known he made an attempt at their infant son's life, but somehow the spell backfired. The dark wizard fled into hiding, many speculated him to be dead, but others knew better. He was merely weaknened and hid to bide his time for his rise in power in the future. Or to those who were more hopeful, dead and gone from this world.

However, this didn't become the only concern among the wizarding world.

Harry Potter, the one and only son of Lily and James Potter, was missing. There was no sign of his body in the remains of Godric's Hollow. This left many to believe he was alive and well, but the question that rattled everyone was where and who had him. As the Ministry investigated further, there were more reports of others who had mysteriously disappeared around the same time as that fateful night.

The Malfoys weren't accounted for. The Malfoy Manor stood proud, the house elves continuing their service as per normal. The only odd detail was the family weren't home. They haven't been home for nearly a week before the attack, if the accounts from some of the house elves were true. What would drive them into hiding? What would frighten one of the most highly suspected Death Eaters into hiding?

This drove terror among the wizarding community of not only Europe, but the world.

It meant that He Who Must Not Be Named was still among them. But were the Malfoys running away from the Dark Lord, or were they aiding him? Rumors and speculations flew everywhere and soon it was unclear what the motives were. Did the Malfoys have a change of heart, and took the boy into hiding for his protection? Or was there something more sinister going on?

But in the midst of all of this, there were two other names that came up among the missing.

Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew hadn't been seen since the night of the attack. The men were two of the closest friends to the Potters, and quickly the Ministry of Magic shifted focus on their search for them. There was nothing to be found of Pettigrew, and Black's trail went cold when aurors located his abandoned flying motorcycle in the streets of London.

At this point the wizarding world was in a blind panic. Something happened that night that brought all of the missing together, then something happened where two died and everyone else went missing. Then the question that came down to was, who had Harry Potter? Was it the Malfoys? Or was it Sirius Black? Or Peter Pettigrew? Why were they in hiding?

As time went by, the wizarding world slowly forgot about the incident. Every now and then curious minds were drawn back to these events and attempted to theorize what had transpired and what the end results were. Yet time eventually continued on, and for nearly nine years Harry Potter and He Must Not Be Named were forgotten.

Half a world away from Britain, during a spring night in Egypt, two boys were star sighting.

"Hey, Drake?" A young boy broke the silence as they watched the stars above them. The pair were laying down in the sands, enjoying the view of bright stars and moon high up. The boys were having their usual routine of late night studying the constellations and stars for simple fun, even though an essay was soon due was also part of it.

"What is it now?" The paler boy huffed in annoyance, he was almost asleep before his friend spoke up.

"Promise me...promise me that you won't ever betray me?" The other one reached out to the sky, as if grasping for a star.

"Why are you asking me this silly question? Was that spell I found in the scroll not enough to prove that I won't?" Drake frowned, perplexed as to what was going on in his friend's head. Did he lose his marbles or something?

"No, it's more than enough. I just..." The boy with unruly dark hair, round glasses and green eyes trailed off, lost in thought.

 _There he goes again, lost in his own world._ The other boy rolled his eyes, used to this sort of odd behavior by now. Then he sat up so that his pale hair and gray eyes were in view of the other's sight. A hand grasped the outstretched hand to the skies above, and suddenly both boys remembered how cold the spring air was in comparison to their warm touch.

 _You just need to hear it, don't you? The reassurance that I won't leave you._

"I, Draco Malfoy, solemnly swear to Harry Potter with these stars as my witness, to never betray you."

Gray eyes focused on the lightning shaped scar peeking out of dark bangs. But only for a brief second, for he knew how much the other boy hated the attention. And when he focused on green eyes once more there was relief flooded in them. The shining moonlight somehow made it where the green color almost seemed to glow with joy.

"Thank you, Drake." A rare smile brightened the boy's face.

Draco Malfoy burned the memory of the smile before him as one of the most precious moments of his life. Both boys sensed a change in the winds. They didn't understand what the change was, only that it will be drastic and the world as they knew was about to change forever. And if need be, they would still have each other at least.


	2. Nine Years Hiding

Chapter One Nine Years Hiding

Harry awoke to the familiar smells, sounds, and sight of what he described as normalcy in his life. Somehow, he didn't know how, but this was going to all change soon. He knew it had something to do with his identity. From a young age, his godfather never withheld his origins and how he came to be hiding in Egypt with his godfather and the Malfoys. So the young boy was aware of who he was, who Voldemort was, and what he attempted to accomplish.

From what Harry could gather over the years, Sirius made a shaky pact with the Malfoys and the group agreed to go into hiding together. Although Sirius had a great heart and willingness to protect Harry with his life, he knew he couldn't just raise the boy on his own. The Malfoys were hiding to protect their son, Draco, out of fear of Voldemort killing him for their betrayel. With the adults working together, there were the benefits that were made for the sake of the boys.

With Lucius, there were the funds to allow them to hide. With Sirius, there were connections. After hiding in one of the unknown manors the Malfoys owned in Scotland for about a year, Sirius reached out to his friend Remus Lupin, who had heard about the success of a mutual friend's son landing a job within Egypt. Things rolled on from there and eventually through much persuasion on Lucius part, the group fled to Egypt.

There the group remained for nine years. Every now and then they braved summers and winter holidays in the Scotland countryside when Lucius or Narcissa's health falthered due to the drastic and harsh changes of living in Egypt after living their entire lives in the cold and wet environment of Britain and Scotland. And every now and then Draco would suffer from the same issues, although his health problems weren't as life threatening in comparison to his parents. Strangely enough Sirius adapted well to the climate changes, though it was probably due to living so close to the ocean.

Lucius secured them a decently large house within Alexandria. Here, the boys were raised within the school system of the region. In Egypt, magic was more accepted and not as regulated. For wizarding families, the proper age to start school was around three or four. Harry and Draco were not an exception of this, although when they started their studies they received private lessons and under different names.

Harry Potter was instead Henry Prewette. Draco Malfoy was Daniel Rosier.

The boys learned magics that would otherwise be forbidden in Europe. Even so Lucius was never one to want to draw attention, even though being rich and rarely ventured out of the manor was enough for curious gazes, he allowed the boys to learn as how other young wizards learned within the borders of Egypt. In the community they resided in the strange group was accepted, mostly due to the boys being so rambuctious and eager for pranks. Their smiles charmed everyone around them so it was easy for their little group to blend in.

No one suspected that they were the famous missing boys that raised quite a stir nine years before in the whole wizarding world. And Lucius Malfoy intended to keep it that way for as long as humanly possible. Even if it meant hearing the displeasure of how they learned magic from his wife and her cousin, he will endure it. In his mind the boys were learning an edge to get a better stand should the Dark Lord's eventual rise in power again.

Harry was aware of all of these details simply by observation. It was something he picked up from a young age to always watch how the adults reacted. Whether they answered, remained silent, or watch their tones and expressions to better understand what was going on around him. It was something that started out as a game he made up for himself, when he was often frustrated and confused whenever he didn't get a clear answer that satisfied his curiosity.

The game grew until he started to better understand the cruel world he was born into.

 _I don't blame them for not telling me the answers._

Sirius told him of his parents' deaths around the age of five, when Harry perfectly understood the concept of death. Before then he only knew that Sirius was his guardian, the Malfoys weren't his family but they were part of his family unit for his and Draco's sake. It was around this time that Harry was decent enough to be a master of his game and understood more than he let on, and the game soon became second nature.

As for Draco, this was something he mastered from the get go. Somehow he understood better and quicker than Harry did on certain things, though there were moments the orphaned boy was triumphant. Draco seldomly teased him for not immediately understanding something, which usually meant it was the kind of answer Harry would not like. Even so both boys understood the gravity of why they were in Egypt and not in the homeland where the adults were from.

"I want to go there one day." Draco proclaimed one day when they were six.

"Why? Seems like it's too much trouble if we're hiding from those people." Harry frowned, knowing what he meant.

"You just don't like change." The paler boy shot back.

"And what's wrong with that? I like it here. Here, we're safe. We don't need to go there to understand who we are."

"But don't you ever want to see what they saw? To feel what they felt?" Draco braced himself. He was treading on thin glass right now, and he knew it. He studied his friend closely as Harry thought it over in his head. Mentioning his parents was a touchy subject, and either Harry will become withdrawn and quiet for a few days or he will explode. The words had slipped out of Draco's mouth before he could filter them.

He studied the other boy, and for a moment he feared for an argument or a sudden burst of magic.

"... Yeah, I suppose." Harry admitted softly as he thought it over in his head.

Even so Harry didn't want to ever leave Egypt. He liked it here, it was all he knew and this was where he felt the most safe and secure. He hated the summer holidays in Scotland. The climate was too cold and wet for his liking. Yet at around the time of his tenth birthday, he couldn't shake off the feeling of dread rising up around them. One look at Draco and he knew the other boy noticed as well. They started using their learned magics to practice to better understand what this meant.

"I think we're going back." Draco was the first to say it.

"I don't want to." Harry immediately responded, feeling the panic rise in his chest.

"Why are you so afraid of going back to where we belong?" The pale boy inquired, curiosity winning over hesitation.

"We belong here. Are you saying you don't like the lessons here?" Harry argued, watching Draco's every movement.

He was as calm as water, moving along with the current and accepting where it would take him. But that didn't mean Draco was a pushover. When push came to shove he was ready to challenge head on fearlessly, all the while calculating how to better turn the challenge around to his favor. Harry secretly envied him for the ability to remain level headed in most situations.

"Of course I enjoy the lessons here. However, I can't help but feel a pull towards..." Draco trailed off, hesitating.

"Towards what?" Harry pressured.

"Home. I feel a pull towards home. And for the life of me I don't understand why you're being too stubborn to admit you feel the pull, too. What are you so afraid of? Why can't you admit it to yourself that you want to leave Egypt?"

"Because I don't want anyone else to die because of me! I don't want to watch people walk away and betray me!" Harry snapped, and suddenly a cup nearby shattered. Neither boy were startled, this happened at least a few times a week with Harry's magic. So long as there were no injuries, no one made a fuss over his magic breaking something.

They stared, never breaking eye contact. After a moment Harry faltered when he felt tears threaten to fall. To cover up his moment of weakness he shifted his focus to the broken cup. With a flick of his wrist the shattered pieces came together to mend. Once it was fixed Harry levitated it back where it was before. Draco watched silently, not even he would draw attention to someone's wounded pride when he was guilty of the same thing.

 _The difference is that he's sometimes so stubborn he's stupid._

"Do you honestly think that little of me? I'll be right beside you. I have no intention of dying or betraying you." Draco was so sure of himself that Harry stared, confused.

"How would you _know_? The future isn't set in stone, Drake!" Harry wasn't entirely sure, but he knew Voldemort has his way of influencing people. What if he used Draco's parents to snatch him? To give back the social standings the Malfoys once had? Harry remembered how from the ages of three to five Draco did nothing but complain about how he missed the summers in Scotland and would rather be taught lessons there.

"I'll find a way." And he did find a way. Harry wasn't sure if it would actually work, but the spell Draco found in an old scroll was strong. Although Harry didn't understand what the spell actually did, it settled his anxieties enough that he almost completely forgot about what set him off in the first place. At least that was until Sirius came to them with news that they were going on a special trip.

"All right, boys, we're going on an adventure for Harry's birthday."

Harry glanced up from his breakfast in surprise. Usually they planned a few months ahead before announcing what was happening for his or Draco's birthdays. This was out of the blue and not to mention barely a week's notice. Harry's concern was shifted when excitement filled him. Whenever Sirius made last minute changes of plans things got interesting. Glancing over the table and he saw Draco was just as excited.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked with wide eyes.

"It's a surprise. One that it's just going to be between the three of us. Think you can keep it a secret?" Sirius had something special planned for them. This meant that it would be something grand, but then endure a lecture later from the Malfoys. Which meant it was nothing short of fun.

"Yeah, sure. We can keep a secret." Harry flashed a grin at Draco, who mirrored his excitement with a smirk.

"Shall I prepare the double images of us then?" Draco offered. It was a trick he learned from one of their lessons. Manipulate light and objects by placing the image of someone or somehthing upon another object, creating an illusion that, if bound on a magical object, can last a various amount of time. The more elaborate thought and detail into the spell, the more realistic the apparition would be. Draco mastered it to the level the illusion could now move and lightweight interact with the world around them.

"In a minute. Before we go, you boys need to change clothes."

"What kind of clothes?"

"You'll be cold, but there might be moments you'll overheat so come prepared if you would please."

It was a concert. A wizarding concert where a number of bands were playing at an abandoned music theater in London. Harry quickly realized what his godfather meant by prepare to overheat despite the colder climate of Britain. The theater was packed full of dancing witches and wizards. Glowing enchantments of butterflies, dragonflies and fairies of a variety of colors lit up the theater. Some of them interchanged color in time with the beat of the music, which echoed and filled the atmosphere with the intent to enchant the audience.

Harry wasn't as entranced, he had a mostly clear mind as he fought off the fog that attempted to bewitch him. Even so the music brought forth a sense of joy and carefree that he never allowed, and soon he found himself dancing. In the midst of it all he lost track of time, and at one point he had no idea where his godfather or best friend went. Once or twice he looked around, but he sensed Draco was nearby, which meant Sirius was somewhere as well.

 _Maybe that spell he found did work._

Harry couldn't exactly pinpoint where Draco was located, however he had a general direction he could focus on should the need arise. So he put aside the worries and continued on dancing. In a way he was unleashing a lot of pent up stress and anxieties. Things have become tense since Lucius had grown paranoid as of recent and was determined the boys needed to remain inside their big house at all times. This meant playing with the other boys their age and exploring the shopping markets removed a large portion of how Harry dealt with pent up energy.

Although he danced more similarly for that of an Egyptian, Harry soon adapted the moves to better accomodate the style of the concert (which he had no idea what stye it was, he simply observed what he saw of fellow wizards). At one point he found himself within a moving circle of bodies following a circling current, similar to a typhoon of an underwater current in a river. Harry didn't know when he was swept up in the circle but he did know at one point he had to leave. He had mixed in with other young wizards and witches ranging a few years above him into their late teens. That was fine and all until more and more adults joined in.

Harry was quite small for his stature. In fact, he was sure he was the smallest in the moving circle. Perhaps the closest someone was to his height was probably Draco, who had two inches over him. And being so petite in close proximity of so many other sweaty, overheating bodies the need to breathe became more apparent. Harry tried to peer around to find his bearings, but this proved to be difficult when everyone was so much taller and bigger than him. Unable to see where to go to get out of the current of people Harry began to panic.

Then he felt the pulse of magic that pulled him towards Draco. It was like a beacon of light in the dark stormy night to bring ships to safe shores. Immediately Harry pushed and squeezed his way in the direction. Even as he felt every breath grow more desperate, his chest tightening and his vision shifting in and out of focus, Harry refused to give up. He knew if he stopped he would never get out in time. It would certainly be an entertaining way to die. Harry Potter at the age of an infant defied Voldemort's killing curse, perished at the age of ten at a concert unable to breathe.

 _All on the night of my birthday, of all nights with my luck._

Harry was close to the outer edge. He could tell when the momentum of movement was faster and more frantic than further inside the circle. Harry was forced to move along with the current else he would have been trampled. By now he didn't care about being polite as his hands grabbed wherever he could reach in order to steady himself as he squeezed between bodies. He could almost breathe in air that wasn't recycled every few inches which meant he was close to freedom.

Then someone had the bright idea to take a swing at the person Harry had been leaning against.

He was pushed further inside the circle, and the panic rushed through him. Harry couldn't move as everyone within proximity rushed to get out of the line of fire. A fight broke out, which put a stop to the moving circle of bodies. On one hand, this was good, it meant Harry could gather his bearings to figure out how to get out of this mess. On the other hand it proved to be difficult to be able to move at all. Tempers rose as more and more started to yell and scream at the two who started the commotion. Harry could feel the of magic in the air being fueled by anger and readiness to brawl.

All too quickly eveyone around him sprang into action.

For once Harry was grateful for being short. It left him alone from being targeted since most locked their eyes on anyone within their line of sight. Being overshadowed by everyone gave Harry the advantage to find his chance of escape. Or so he thought. While he was maneuvering around three on one brawl suddenly arms snatched him from behind. If he wasn't in full blown panic before, Harry was for sure now. He thrashed with his arms and kicked with his legs as hard as he could. But nothing seemed to work as the arms tightened around his chest and abdomen.

Somewhere along the way his glasses slid off during the struggle, but he couldn't find it within himself to care. All that mattered to him was to survive. Survive and find Draco. From there they would search for Sirius together and insist for the return home. If only escaping from the death grip on him was so easy.

Harry managed to slip just enough that he was almost free. Then the arm that was on his chest shifted so it was around his throat. Harry gasped, feeling the pressure starting to cut off the supply. His body went rigid as the threat was made clear to him that if he didn't stop then he would be choked to either death or unconsciousness.

 _You dare force me to be useless!?_ Harry wanted nothing more than to snarl unpleasant words at the man. He wanted to insult, curse and even hex the idiot who dared to target him. Harry felt the panic rise to a whole other level as the man started to move. They were pulling away from the commotion of the crowd. And just moments before Harry had wished nothing more than to escape it, now he wanted to stay within the safety of numbers.

 _Why isn't anyone else noticing what's happening? Can't they see someone is dragging me away? Are they blind?_

It was then Harry came to the harsh and cruel lesson of reality. That despite being surrounded by people who would do anything to protect him, they could not always come to his aid. And at the same token no one else cared to process what they were seeing, too caught up with the chaos to concern themselves with the sight of someone taking off with a child.

 _Guess I have to do it myself._

Harry reached out to his inner magic and summoned it forth. He knew it was a risk considering he couldn't fully control it, but he didn't really have much of a choice. His magic took physical form of soft black grains of sands that moved like shadows. In an instant with the release of raw magic an invisible wave of wind tore around him, knocking down anyone within ten feet circle around the source. Screams erupted and suddenly the whole theater was in an uproar.

People scrambled for the exits, which weren't many. Many were trampled in the process. Even so most followed their instinctive need to flee from the terror. They recognized the power level of magic being used was greater than their own, and many assumed the theater was under attack. Everyone but a select few were on the run. And the few that weren't bravely faced the current rush of bodies in order to get closer to the source of raw, unfiltered magic.

"Harry!" Draco called out, forgetting to use the disguised name as he drew near.

He stopped short upon realizing something was _off_. Having grown up with the other boy, Draco recognized the signature of his magic. He endured outbursts from Harry weekly when he grew frustrated and had no choice but to let it out lest it would be a bigger explosion of magic that would cause greater damage. Despite the outburst Harry's magic was always warm and soothing, like soft sand underneath his toes at the bank of a river on a hot day.

 _It's cold. So cold..._ Draco could see a hint of exhaled breath in front of his face.

Green eyes met his gaze, and Draco swallowed the hard lump in his throat. While it was the same face, the same eyes, that was not Harry who stared back. The gaze was one of curiosity, having already dealt with the threat that drew it forth. To his left Draco heard footsteps of two others joining them. Without breaking eye contact Draco waved a hand to levitate and shove an instrument in front of the intruding footsteps.

"What is the meaning of this!?" A panicked voice demanded.

"Let them be for a second. If you try to intervene we will be seen as a threat." The second voice sent a wave of relief through Draco upon recognizing it.

"I assume this is your son, then?" The other man assumed.

"No, no he is my godson." Sirius admitted softly. "Dray, talk to him and walk closer to him. If anyone's got a chance to snap him out of it, it's you."

 _Way to set the pressure._ Draco gulped, but he wouldn't hand the torch to anyone else.

"Harry? Harry, can you hear me?" He cautiously stepped forward. "I know you're in there, Harry. You're safe. I'm here."

Earlier he felt the bond from the spell pull him, pulling him towards Harry. He knew his friend was in danger and he did his best to follow the direction of the pull. Then all of a sudden he felt a burst of magic, and thinking back on it now the signature of Harry's was mixed in with something else. Something much darker, and far more sinister than the kind boy Draco had sworn his life to. He could feel the magic full on right now as he slowly treaded closer to his friend, his friend who was being possessed by something foul and purely evil.

"Remember my promise, Harry. I am here. I am fulfilling that promise. Remember the spell I found. Don't you remember the bond it created? Can't you feel it right now? Come on, Harry, I know you can sense it." Draco had a theory. Somehow the bond the promise spell created made a channel. Not only could they sense where each other were, they could potentially feel each other's magic and reach out. When Harry released his magic, Draco wasn't pushed away like the others. He had been pulled _forward._

 _So if I can sense his magic, he can sense mine too, right?_ Draco started to channel his magic through the bond. He didn't do it in a huge wave like Harry had done, but gentle waves like a breeze.

For a split second it appeared to be working.

Draco was standing an arm's length from him now. Close enough to notice the slightest of movements but far enough he could get away if needed be. The moment he stopped he noticed a quick movement from the corner of his eye. Whatever possessed Harry raised his arm. In a panic Draco reached forward and suddenly their hands were intertwined. The familiarity reminded the pale boy of the night they went star sighting a few nights before. And a different idea came to mind, slamming hard like a camel's headbutt.

"I, Draco Malfoy, solemnly swear to Harry Potter with these stars as my witness, to never betray you."

By now there were more numbers of an audience, and gasps echoed all around. Hushed whispers and murmurs created an annoying buzz sound, but Draco paid them no mind. His focus was solely on Harry, repeating the words once more. This time he channelled a slightly stronger wave through the bond. He winced at the slight pain on his hand that intertwined with Harry's, but Draco didn't flinch. He wanted nothing more than to see the kindness return to Harry's green eyes.

"I, Draco Malfoy, solemnly swear to Harry Potter with these stars as my witness, to never betray you!"

Draco intensified the magic he channeled through, and this time he winced as his hand burned. But he wasn't the only one affected. Harry flinched as a mark appeared on their hands. It was small, hardly noticeable unless someone was specifically searching for it on the back of the hand. A circle with a line holding it up, which Draco would later learn to be an Ancient Egyptian symbol for promise. And for a split second a moment of clarity came through in Harry. Tears began to form as panic and fear overtook him, and it was enough for the moving shadows to dissipate. Draco immediately rushed forward to embrace Harry, who clung to him tightly as he came back to reality.

"Shh, shhh. It's okay, Harry. You're fine, everything's fine." Draco gently assured while Harry buried his face into his chest. In his arms Harry shuddered violently seconds before the tears and wailing came. Even if Draco were a bystander he wouldn't make a stab at how loudly Harry was crying, that he was crying like a baby. He sensed the terror in Harry and he knew he had to let it out, much like his episodes of frustration.

"Harry _Potter_?"

"Did he say _Harry Potter_ \- "

"He called himself _Draco Malfoy_ \- "

"Harry Potter is alive!"

"Isn't the _Malfoy_ boy the the son of a suspected Death Eater?"

"The Boy Who Lived! The Boy Who Lived has returned!"

All around them the safety of hiding safely away from the wizarding world crumbled, yet to the boys all they cared about was recovering from the trauma which lead to reveal them to the world. As photos flashed, Draco shielded Harry from their view, seconds later Sirius was in turn shielding them.

The next morning on the _Daily Prophet_ and many other newspapers and magazines was the photo of Sirius Black standing in front of two huddling boys, waving his arms and yelling at the photogrophers to keep away, spread throughout and suddenly the world was alive with a mix of joyous excitement and suspicion of their sudden return after nine years hiding.


End file.
